A reason to like Christmas
by Hikari Alien
Summary: It’s that time of year again and Neji is meeting Naruto’s new friend. Instant attraction but is it really instant on behalf of both parties?


Title: A reason to like Christmas

Warning: Lemon, GAYNESS SO NO HOMOPHOBES!!!

Summary: It's that time of year again and Neji is meeting Naruto's new friend. Instant attraction but is it really instant on behalf of both parties?

Merrychristmasmerrychristmasmerrychristmasmerrychristmasmerychristmasmerrrychristmasmerrychristmasmerrychristmasmerrychristmas

The fast beat pounded through his body, the bright multicolored lights flashing with the rhythm. Bodies ground against each other on the dance floor, the air filled with their lust.

Neji smirked as he forced his way through the mass of writhing bodies. He had already received catcalls from many men and women alike, some even blatantly checking him out and 16 new numbers. In total, his night had begun wonderfully...now if he could just locate his friends.

A flash and Neji spun his head, no just some silver haired dude grinding on a snaky looking man.

Dammit where was Naruto? Frustration was beginning to eat him; they just had to choose the most popular nightclub during the Christmas season to meet in. Of course it had been the blonde 'sunspot' to suggest that the gang meet at Ketsurui just for him to introduce some new friend he met at group therapy. Sighing, the blacknette glanced around his eyes falling one the brightest crimson he had ever laid his eyes on. It was a bloody shade that flashed under the changing lights. His gaze slid down the ... was that a tattoo though he couldn't make its shape out from the distance... to upwardly curved black outline breaking seemingly pale skin. His eyes traveled to the people surrounding the male. That yellow looked familiar.

"HEY NEJI!"

It was Naruto definitely. Moving towards the group: Kiba, Sasuke, Shino, Shikamaru, Hinata, TenTen, and obviously Naruto, with long strides coming to a stop next to his partner in crime aka Sasuke Uchiha.

"'sup"

"HEY HYUUGA 'BOUT TIME YOU REACHED HERE!!"

"Kiba, I am perfectly aware of my lateness, I was held back by the hot blonde giving me head." Naruto coloured. "GODDAMMIT!!!"

"Don't worry Naruto they weren't as hot as you."

"That's not the reason bastard, I'm just pissed I wasn't there to show that poor girl what a real man was!!" he said flexing imaginary muscles. The raven smirked.

"I never said it was a she idiot."

"Um… Naru...to?"

"OH MY GOD GAARA I ALMOST FORGOT YOU WERE THERE!!!"

The raven held his breath.

The young man looked even better up close. His skin was porcelain, his face disrupted by two black circles guarding aqua pools. During his staring, a pink tongue quickly darted out moistening kissable peach lips before the parted slightly as he spoke.

"Nar-u-to he's glaring at me, what' I do." Oh god even his voice was hot.

"Hey retard, why the hell you glaring at Gaara for?" He blinked. Glaring- OH SHIT!

"I wasn't glaring at him you dip shit, I was wondering why'd you invite me to this meet up if I'm not gonna meet your friend."

"THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE PAID ATTENTION!!" the blonde snorted, "Gaara, Neji-baka, bastard, Gaara."

"Um...h-hi…" 'Wow he stutters more than me' Hinata thought surveying the red-head.

"Yo."

"Hey nice shirt you got there pretty boy," TenTen chuckled out. The others read the shirt: Remember my name; you'll be screaming it later. He received various reactions. Hinata turned bright red, Naruto and Kiba snorted, Sasuke smirked, Shikamaru slept and Shino...was Shino. When he glanced at the redhead he got...confusion? His pretty eyes were narrowed in concentration as he thought about what? Neji was sure the words spoke themselves so what could possibly be confusing about them. Unless... he was a complete innocent? Oh god... He felt his pants tighten uncomfortably.

"Screaming... why would I be screaming your name?" His pants tightened even more. Feeling evil he decided to torture his cousin.

"Hinata-san why don't you explain to Gaara what this means since you seem to know OH so well."

"I...i ..." The colour flooded her face as she struggled to say something.

Not even waiting for her to answer he slammed the red-head against the wall, lips blowing in the shell of his victim's ear. "Well Gaara, if you come with me I'll show you what I mean."

"Hey perv stop hitting on Gaara."

"Hitting? He hasn't injured me?" His pants tightened even more. "Something's... poking me..."

"Oh God..." Neji breathed into the male's ear. A sudden thought crossed his mind. Working on a whim, he began to make his way back thought the crowd pulling Gaara behind him.

"HEY WHERE YOU GOING WITH -OOF"

"Hn idiot" "WHY'D YOU TRIP ME TEME!!!"

"Dobe, I've seen Neji this determined about someone, and it's always a bad idea to try and stop him. I won't want anything to happen to your ass, I have to bang it later remember." Naruto turned red and sputtered.

"P-per-vert."

O.o

The car pulled into the parking lot, not even waiting for Gaara to register his new surroundings Neji was pulling him out of the car and up the stairs to his apartment. The red-head hadn't spoken a word yet and for that he was grateful, his erection had barely lessened and hearing that sinful voice would make him come over the edge.

That would spoil his plans for later now wouldn't it? He unlocked his apartment door with one hand, pushing his prey inside and then locking the door behind them. The male was staring at him with wide eyes, delectable being panting slightly after being dragged up the stairs.

"Wh-what?" Oh fucking god from heavens above.

"Ga-a-ra," he murmured in a sing song voice, "Don't you wanna find out what the words on my shirt mean?" Neji questioned backing the red head against the couch.

"I-I-" his knees hit the couch sending the aqua eyed male onto the piece of furniture. Smirking, the raven crawled onto it, straddling the other. Leaning forward he whispered into a delicate ear.

"What's wrong little panda? Cat got your tongue?"

Not bothering with hearing a response, the pale eyed man crashed their lips together tasting Gaara. The said redhead's eyes closed as a tongue slipped between his parted lips into his mouth, the warm muscle sliding over his gums, teeth and mingling with his own tongue. A strangled moan escaped Gaara as the other briefly released his lips to breathe, before recapturing them. Lips eventually abandoned Gaara's own to trail kisses down the side of his neck, Gaara turning his head to facilitate the needy mouth. It traveled lower until hampered by the tee that Gaara donned.

Growling in slight annoyance, Neji slid his hand's up under a close fitting black shirt, pushing it up and off the rather compliant male. His eyes hungrily devoured the fresh terrain, and with out further hesitation began attacking the pale skin with ravenous kisses and licks alike. Attacking dusky nipples with deep sucks and not too gentle nips, he smirked as he watched them harden beneath his administrations. All the time, Gaara was reduced to moans and whimpers, arching into the other male.

His hands buried themselves into raven locks, tugging at them feebly as the man licked his way down his chest. His body tingled everywhere that Neji touched, the pleasurable sparks streaking through his body and pooling in a burning heat in his abdomen. The feelings were so new… he couldn't get it… he didn't want to… and Neji didn't give him a chance to.

Reaching his navel, his tongue darted into the dent before continuing to tug down the zipper on his jeans. Snarling as he realized his current position restricted further access. The raven stood up, taking Gaara with him, and carried his soon to be lover into the master bedroom.

Yelping as he was thrown hurriedly onto the bed, and once more when a heated body was suddenly above his. Their lips clashed together, and Gaara along with the moment, flipped their positions so that he was on top. He panted from atop the male, peering down at his 'seat', tongue slipping out to moisten way too dry lips. He moaned face flushed from exertion and the events, writhing against the hardness pressing up into the crevice of his… he blushed harder, hands moving onto a clothed chest in effort to support himself. Jade met lilac as both males became oblivious to nothing but each other. Taking initiative for the first time that night, Gaara tentatively kissed thin lips, body shivering. His pale hand grasped at a slightly darker one bringing it up to the junction of their lips. One by one, he slipped three fingers past his lips into the moistness, his tongue slipping over and around the digits; never once breaking eye contact.

Neji nearly moaned as he saw his fingers disappear past swollen red lips, but he did moan when he felt that tongue lavishing them. The body rocking against his arousal only made things worse. What the hell happened to the naïve virgin like uke from earlier… not that he was complaining...

Pushing himself up, Gaara ground down violently and arched, releasing a very loud animalistic cry that sent quivers through the man below him.

Then, something in Neji snapped.

He turned the tables on his position, tearing the clothes from their bodies before once more sealing their lips together. His finger slid through rusty red curls, giving a quick jerk to the pulsating member causing Gaara to whimper in pleasure. He slid a moistened finger into the warm canal, a shiver wrecking his body as he felt how tight it was around the digit. Imagine how tight it would be around his cock. Another finger and a third followed, the raven impatiently prepping the male below him, openly delighting the wanton moans and cries he elicited from the red head… Deciding that it was enough, he quickly replaced the fingers with something larger, using his now free hand to hold the body still. Wasting no more time he thrust in.

Gaara cried out, his legs wrapping around Neji, his Neji. Growls emitted from both participants, pants and screams (mores so from Gaara anyways).

"NyAH AH AHHH HAA!!!!"

"Gaaraaa" the name was drawn out and breathy.

"HA-ARDER!!"

"What's the magic word panda-chan" Barely a whisper.

"ple-…p-pleas-e…"

"Please who?"

"N-n"

"Say my name- no scream it-" A particularly hard thrust granted that wish.

"KYA NEJI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

He sped up, the bed thumping softly against the wall with each thrust. Gaara clenched onto pale shoulders, hands fisting to the point of breakage. He came screaming Neji's name and with that, Neji came over the edge spilling his seed into the willing body below him. Pulling out, he dropped down bonelessly next to his lover, wrapping a hand around the waist before pulling the lithe body next to his, possessively hugging Gaara as he drifted off to sleep. Gaara snuggled up closer to the strong body holding him.

A smirk made its way onto his supposedly innocent features as he gazed up at the snoozing face of his lover. Mentally he checked off his Christmas list for himself.

1 Bag of Hersheys Kisses…check

Whipped Cream… check

Strawberries… check

One personal Neji… check

A smile adorned his face. Maybe this Christmas won't be so bad… he should thank Naruto later.

Merrychristmasmerrychristmasmerrychristmasmerrychristmasmerychristmasmerrrychristmasmerrychristmasmerrychristmasmerrychristmas

Alien's Ramblings: MERRY CHRISTMAS MY FELLOW FANFICTION'ERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

This is a gift to all those who read, reviewed or faved my other story No name. : ) LUV YA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (sowy I couldn't update that but I had no ideas for the 6th chapter yet)


End file.
